Whatever Happened to the Girl of Tomorrow
by ThePeridotRanger
Summary: Tim Crane, a reporter from CatCo Worldwide Media decides to interview Alex Danvers, the last person to see Supergirl alive, ten years after her disappearance. Crane hopes Alex can shed some light on the disappearance of the girl of steel. AU of the show based off of Alan Moore's Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?


_Quick warning the comic is pretty dark, so this will be dark too. It will go back and forth between present day and flashbacks to what happened. Expect to see characters die. The big difference is that there will be no romance in this._

 **Whatever Happened to the Girl of Tomorrow?**

Tim Crane was about to write his first big story for CatCo. He was standing on the steps of the house of Alex Danvers, ecstatic to have the opportunity to interview her. She had not given any interviews in the ten years since the incident happened. Supergirl was missing, presumed to be dead and Alex was the last person to see her.

He arrived at the apartment that Supergirl used to live in. He knocked on the door three times and waited anxiously for an answer. Checking his watch he saw that he had arrived just on time. The door opened revealing a woman dressed in black with short brown hair. "Alex Danvers?" Tim asked, "My name is Tim Crane from CatCo. I'm here for the interview."

Alex smiled, "Of course come in. We can do the interview in the living room. Also, please just call me Alex. Also, we need to keep this fairly short, I have a friend coming over later." The two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tim set up his recorder to record the interview while Alex went into the kitchen to get them each a drink of water.

"Thank you so much for doing this interview with me Miss. Danvers. I know this isn't a subject you like talking about." Tim said when Alex handed him a glass of water.

"Call me Alex, Mr. Crane. As much as I don't like talking about Supergirl's disappearance, it's been ten years. I need to give people some closure so that they can finally move on." Alex said.

"Let's get started." Tim said stating his recording device, "Where would you say Supergirl's trouble started."

"Bizzaro acting weird." Alex said sadly.

* * *

There was a robbery going on at a convenience store. Kara flew into action as soon as she heard the news. "What's going on?" Supergirl asked the police officers that were standing outside.

"Supergirl! Thank goodness you're here. It's Bizzaro, she's gone mad." The officer exclaimed. _Bizzaro?_ Kara thought, _that can't be right she's in the Bizzaro world that Clark made._ Her cousin, Superman had made a world where her clone could be safe and continue living her own life. Supergirl proceeded carefully into the store, the inside was trashed and there were a few dead customers lying about. She was shocked, although Bizzaro was dangerous, she had never killed before.

"Bizzaro! It's Supergirl." She yelled out hoping to get her clone's attention. That's when Bizzaro appeared with a huge smile on her face.

"Supergirl! Are you proud of me?" Bizzaro asks.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in Bizzaro world?"

"Me want to be Supergirl. Bizzaro world is gone, me come to Earth as adult and kill everyone." Supergirl realized what was going on, Bizzaro was trying to be just like her, but she had to be the opposite. Kara's world had been destroyed and she came to Earth as a child and saved people. Bizzaro destroyed her own world, came to Earth as an adult and killed people. Realizing that Bizzaro had gone too far, Supergirl readied herself for a fight. Then Bizzaro held up a knife with a blue, glowing blade, saying "Hello, Supergirl. Hello." Too late, Supergirl realized that the blade was made from blue kryptonite, Bizzaro's weakness. The backwards clone had plunged the blade into her chest killing her. Supergirl was alive, so Bizzaro had to be dead. Supergirl was frozen in shock over Bizzaro's dead body.

* * *

Tim saw the sadness in Alex's eyes and he could not blame her. Despite Bizzaro's tendency to think in the opposite of Supergirl, she was still her clone. It must have been hard for the girl of steel to watch herself die like that. Alex had a strong connection to Supergirl, so it was fair that she was upset over seeing her cone die.

"That just started it. It got so much worse." Alex said.

"The reveal?" Tim asked, guessing what she was talking about.

"Yeah the reveal." Alex sighed. That was where the situation really started to spiral out of anyone's control.

* * *

Kara was in her the reporter's room. Snapper Carr had called a meeting to discuss how they were going to handle the suicide of Bizzaro. She was still fairly shaken up by the situation, but she could not let it show or else people would figure out her secret. She had tried to talk with Winn that morning, but he was not answering his phone. It was times like this that she wished he had not quit CatCo to work for the DEO. James was there, but he was busy supervising the meeting so she would have to talk with him later.

Snapper was about to start the meeting when someone came in with two packages. "Package for Kara Danvers." This caught everyone's attention. Kara never got packages at the office. Wary of the contents she carefully placed it on a table. While the mail room worker wheeled the bigger one on a trolley.

"Open it." James told her, "Maybe it's something to do with the story." Kara nodded and carefully opened the smaller package, in case it was a bomb. Inside were toy figures of Supergirl. Snapper, confused, picked up some. The dolls wiggled out of his grasp and began to fly around the room. Some were awed by how well the toys worked, but Kara was still nervous, something was not right. That's when the mini Supergirls began to shoot lasers out of their eyes. Panicked everyone ducked except for Kara. "Kara get down!" James yelled. It was too late, all the toys had focused their lasers on Kara. She heard the screams of her coworkers as they thought she was being burned alive.

When the toy Supergirls had stopped firing at Kara. People were met with an unharmed Kara, only her clothes had been destroyed, revealing her Supergirl costume. Kara was frozen for the second time that week, her secret was out. Soon everyone would know that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. "How did you know to target me?" Supergirl asked the toys.

"Check out your other present." They replied in an all too familiar voice, Toyman.

"Everyone get behind me. It could be a bomb." Kara commanded everyone in the office, who listened to her. She carefully opened the box and tears came to her eyes as she saw the contents. "Winn?" She whispered trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"It was especially hard to get your secret identity from him. I managed to use a device I created to read his mind, unfortunately he didn't survive the experience. He would have if he only gave me the information I needed." Toyman said through his toys.

"Do you know what radio waves look like Toyman?" Supergirl asked. James saw the anger in her eyes right before she zoomed off. She had found where the Toyman was hiding. The man had killed his own son to expose Supergirl's secret identity to the world. Toyman was not injured to bad when Supergirl broughthim in, but there were signs that she did take some of her anger out on him.

* * *

"That's were things took a real bad turn." Alex said, "Now that everyone knew that Kara was Supergirl, she didn't feel the need to be Kara anymore. She became Supergirl all the time and that's not good for anyone."

"Did anyone try to talk her into taking a break?" Tim asked.

"No, we all wanted to though. There was no way she could. The reveal of her secret identify brought out all her old foes at once. National City was in constant danger, they were always trying to target her friends and family. Our mother moved in with her when she was attacked by Silver Banshee in her home. I moved in with her when Live Wire tried to use me as bait to get to Kara." Alex explained, "Even if Kara wanted a break, she couldn't take one."

Tim sat silently thinking about this for some time taking a sip of his water. He could not imagine the stress the Supergirl was under in her last days. Her secret was out and her old life was gone with it. "There was so much going on, no one noticed." Alex said sadly. Tim put down the cup and looked at Alex urging her to go on with his eyes. This is something that no one knew before, this was his chance to report real big news. He wondered why she gave him this chance. Maybe a young, new reporter trying to get started reminded Alex of her sister. "Max Lord and Indigo." Alex told him as his eyes shot wide with shock.

* * *

Max Lord walked through the deserted area that once housed Fort Rozz. He had been out there for hours and he was not any closer to finding what he needed. Max was no quitter, he planned on staying out there until he found it. Then he felt his shoe kick something metal. He smiled, picking up a metal head he said, "Indigo we would make such a great team. I just need to rebuild you."

"No need for that Maxwell Lord." Indigo replied, shocking Max, who thought she had been deactivated. "I just need your body."

"What?" Max asked as a metal sheet covered his head. "No! Don't do this!"

"Isn't this what you wanted Maxwell Lord? A team up of you and me? Together we will become unstoppable." Indigo said as her head crawled up and placed itself on Max's head like a helmet. "I now control your every movement Maxwell. It's the ultimate team up, with both of our brains and your body Supergirl doesn't stand a chance." Max had fear written all over his face, this is not what he wanted out of the partnership he was planning.

* * *

"We were in so much danger from every villain trying to attack Kara by attacking her friends and family that no one noticed that Max Lord was missing. Not even the media noticed, they were too busy freaking out over finding out Supergirl's secret identity. They wouldn't even leave her alone for Winn's funeral." Alex said.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Tim said sadly. He really felt guilty for how the media treated the situation. Kara was not even given the chance to grieve the loss of her friend, her best friend.

"No need to apologize Tim, you weren't involved at all. I just get upset because I knew how much Kara cared for Winn, he was her best friend, and she trusted him as if he were family. Even after she learned about his dad."

"Not to be too insensitive, but reports say that you and many of Supergirl's friends and family were taken to a location were you would all be safe." Tim said trying to get them back on topic.

"Yeah it was a secret place where her and her cousin kept memories of Krypton. Their Fortress of Solitude."

* * *

Two men walked up to the CatCo Worldwide Media with one goal in mind. Kill Supergirl's friends. They knew she worked there as a cover, so there had to be people in there that she cared about. CADMUS had told them that all of Supergirl's friends and family were there mourning Winn Schott Jr. They also knew that Supergirl was dealing with a situation miles away from National City. Now that her secret was out, she was too busy to have a chance to mourn her friend.

The two men, Metallos, flew up to the top floor of the building. There they began to shoot at the windows with their kryptonite hearts. The people inside began to scream. Alex took charge of the situation and yelled out, "James use the watch! Even if Superman can't answer Kara will." James nodded and pressed the button that sent out a sound that only Kryptonians can hear. Alex ran as she saw one Metallo coming after her. She was soon cornered and got ready to try her best to fight against him.

Then quickly Supergirl flew in and was able to take out both intruders. She managed to get there on time and save everyone, but that was a turning point for Kara. She wanted to make sure everyone she loved was safe, so she took them all to the Fortress of Solitude. Cat Grant, Jimmy Olsen, Eliza Danvers, Lucy Lane, and Alex Danvers all took up residence in the fortress for their own protection.

Supergirl was in the main chamber while everyone else settled into the many bedrooms in the fortress. She wished that she knew where Clark was. Just as she finished that sentence, Clark reappeared. "I'm so sorry it took so long Kara. I was dealing with an issue off planet, but I should have been here." He spoke quickly in their native language.

"Clark it's Ok, I understand." Kara said with a smile, "All that matters is that you're here now." She walked over to her cousin and gave him a big, super strength hug. He returned it using all of his own strength because he knew her well enough to know she really needed it. "At least we never told anyone that Kara Danvers and Clark Kent are cousins or else your secret would be exposed as well." Kara joked.

"If it had it would still be fine Kara. We're family, we will work through this together." Clark said giving Kara a smile. Kara felt a little bit better now that she had her cousin there to support her so she smiled back and turned to check on her friends and family. That's when the saw a red streak run around the room and come to a stop in front of them. It was Barry Allen, the Flash.

"Barry what are you doing here?" Kara asked, surprised to see her interdimensional friend again.

"I'm here to warn you, but you can't do anything to change it. I've learned that you can't change what needs to happen." Barry said.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, concerned.

"Kara, there's going to be a fight soon. And you are fated to fall against you're greatest enemy." Barry told her with tears in his eyes.

"How can you tell us this and expect us not to do anything." Clark had desperation in his voice. He did not want to lose his cousin.

"Trust me, I understand. I'm only telling you because I thought you should know, to be able to say your goodbyes and make sure everything it OK with those you love. I tried to save my mother from dying, but my selfishness made things worse for everyone else and I couldn't allow that. I can't ask anyone to sacrifice their happiness for my own." Barry explained. Clark and Kara nodded solemnly, neither liked the idea, but they were heroes they understood they needed to make sacrifices for the greater good. If Kara was supposed to die, then she would for everyone she loved and Clark could not stand in her way.

"Thank you for telling us Barry." Kara said with a small, sad smile.

"Everyone on my Earth wanted to do something for you. Here, we all worked together to make this for you." Barry handed Kara a small statue of herself made of gold and holding a circle. There was an inscription that read, "Supergirl Honorary member of the Justice Society of America (JSA)"

"Thank you so much Barry, you didn't have to do this." Kara said taking the statue.

"Yeah we did. Even though you don't live on our Earth you have done a lot for us throughout the years. Think of this as our thank you." Barry said. They said goodbye to the Scarlet Speedster and he ran back to his own Earth. Clark gave Kara a sad look as the Kara began to head over to where everyone is staying to say goodbye.

* * *

"She said 'goodbye' to all of us and we were all a bit suspicious, but we thought it was just the stress getting to her. It was only after it all happened that I read her journal she kept that I learned the truth. She knew that this all would happen and she didn't want to die without saying goodbye." Alex said somberly.

"We can take a break if you wish, Alex." Tim said sensing that Alex was distressed by this.

"No it's fine. I have my cousin coming over soon and she never liked Supergirl." Alex said, putting on a brave face, "We weren't the only ones who got the information that Barry gave."

* * *

Indigo had complete control over Maxwell Lord. She was building a spaceship to take out Supergirl and the entire pathetic world she protected. She almost had it completed when a flash of yellow ran around her a few times and then stopped. It was a man wearing a yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest. "My name is Eobard Thawne and I'm here to tell you that Supergirl's time is running low." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Indigo asked using Lord's mouth.

"I mean the girl of steel is going to kick the bucket soon." Thawne laughed. "She is fated to fall tomorrow against her greatest foe."

"That would be me." Indigo said as a forced smile appeared on Lord's face, "I'm going to kill Supergirl." Indigo was filled with glee and she doubled her efforts to get it built faster. She even kidnapped Reactron, knowing that he could easily take on Supergirl, to help.

* * *

 _Then the battle happened…_

No one in the Fortress could have predicted what happened the next day. The battle had begun outside of the Fortress. Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian and Mon-El were all outside fighting to protect the Earth from Indigo. James and Lucy were talking with eachother they both felt like they were not be useful and wanted to help so, they went into Clark's lab where he kept things that could give them temporary powers. James found a formula that would turn his body into elastic like, Elastic Lad, a hero that once helped Superman. Lucy found the pool where Lois got temporary Kryptonian powers that Clark gave to her for their five year anniversary. Having determination in their hearts, Elastic Lad and Superwoman left the safety of the Fortress of Solitude to help protect the Earth.

Outside they found a generator and immediately, knowing it had something to do with Indigo's plan, tried to deactivate it. That's when they saw Max Lord with Reactron. "Lord what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, while James continued his work.

"I'm no longer Maxwell Lord." He said, "Lord had gratefully given me his body to help with my plan for revenge."

"Indigo?" James asked.

"You're a smart on aren't you Jimmy?" Indigo taunted. Lucy attacked and managed to subdue Reactron while James worked on the generator. He fell unconscious and Lucy turned her attention to Indigo.

"We're not going to let you win Indigo." Lucy yelled out.

"You have no choice. It is my destiny to kill Supergirl." Indigo angrily yelled back as she launched an attack against Lucy. The two of them fought, throwing punches and dodging while James was almost finished with the generator.

Then Lucy heard Max Lord beg, "Please, kill me." Lucy was shocked, but she saw in Lord's eyes that he was fighting against Indigo and decided to do what he asked. She used her super strength to snap Lord's neck and his lifeless body fell to the ground. She turned around to go back to Jimmy, but instead found a kryptonite sword through her chest. The last thing she heard before dying was James calling her name and Indigo saying, "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

James was angry, he lashed out at Indigo. She had killed Lucy, she killed someone that he loved. It was his idea for the two of them to get powers and come out here and Lucy paid for his mistake. Indigo quickly took him out as well and, just like that, two more of Supergirl's friends lay dead.

Reactron had recovered from his fight with Lucy and Indigo sent him after Superman. In the Fortress Superman was guarding the remaining people when he was attacked by Reactron. The two fought fiercely, each not willing to let the other win. In the end, Superman killed Reactron, but at a cost. Clark Kent's wounds were too much for his body to handle and he blew out his powers in the fight. So, the man of steel laid on the ground and died, protecting the earth.

Indigo finally made it to Supergirl. "I've found you! Now it's time for you to meet your fate at my hands." She tried to move forward, but rigor mortis was starting to set into Max Lord's body. "No! No! This is my destiny" she cried as Max's body collapsed, unusable to Indigo. Her head detached from Max's and, in one last effort, crawled towards Supergirl, but was soon crushed by the foot of the girl of steel. That's when someone new appeared, a weird, bald man with a hat.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked, while her friends were trying to fight the other villains that Indigo had brought.

"They call me Mr. Mxyzptlk. I live outside of reality and I can manipulate it as I please. Being me is so boring, so I concocted this story to entertain myself, but you're not playing by the rules, Supergirl. You're supposed to lose."

"This is your fault?" Kara asks angrily.

"Yes. I was tired of the heroes always winning. I wanted to see the villains win for once, so I guess I'll have to kill you myself." Mr. Mxyzptlk transformed into a monstrous beast and attacked Kara. They fought for a long time, long enough that, if Kara were human, she would have been long dead. Alex was watching from the hiding place that her sister had placed her. She watched as her sister used the statue Barry had given her to throw Mxyzptlk into the Phantom Zone. This tore him apart and, ultimately, as he was screaming it killed him.

All was silent, outside the other heroes found the bodies of James Olsen, Lucy Lane and Superman. Inside, Kara was in the embrace of Alex, who kept whispering "It's going to be OK.".

"It's never going to be OK Alex. I've killed someone. A living, breathing person and I took his life. The worst part is I wanted to, that was my goal" Kara sobbed. Then suddenly she stood up, "I'll never stop hearing that scream."

"Kara where are you going?" Alex asked. She knew where Kara was heading. After Lex had created different types of kryptonite, Clark kept a room full of gold kryptonite at the Fortress, just in case he or Kara got to out of hand. The gold kryptonite would strip either of them of their powers forever.

"You know I have to do this Alex, I've killed someone." Kara said as she gave her sister one last smile and walked into the room.

* * *

"That's the last I saw her, encased in a golden glow. She felt so guilty about killing Mxyzptlk that she probably went out the back entrance and eventually froze to death. There is no way she is still alive after that." Alex said sadly.

Time turned off his recorder, "Thank you for sharing Alex. Hopefully this story will give everyone closure on what happened to Supergirl and you can finally rest."

"Alex, I'm here!" a voice called out. A short woman with half-framed glasses, short, dark brown hair and pale skin walked in. "Oh! I didn't realize that you had company I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. This is Tim Crane he's a reported from CarCo Worldwide Media. Tim, this is my cousin Linda Lee." Alex tells Tim.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lee. I was just leaving, sorry for intruding on your time." Tim said extending his hand to Linda.

Linda took his hand and shook it, "It's good to meet you too Tim. I'd say it's safe to assume that you were talking to Alex about Supergirl."

"Yes, I'm doing an article and Alex agreed to do an interview for it." Tim said.

"If you ask me, we should just let it go. She's obviously dead and she wasn't even that great of a hero." Linda says.

"Linda be nice, Kara did a lot for us and this isn't even her planet." Alex chided her cousin.

"Well, I'll write my article and let you two talk. Have a good day." Tim said and he left the house.

Alex turned to her cousin, "You ready to binge some shows and eat some pizza."

Linda smiled at her cousin, "I'm always ready sis."

THE END


End file.
